


Роо

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Смерть основного персонажа, групповой секс, ксенофилия, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор: irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы): табакера (https://ficbook.net/authors/700582)Фэндом: ОриджиналыРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Смерть основного персонажа, Групповой секс, Мужская беременность, Ксенофилия, Элементы слэшаРазмер: Драббл, 4 страницыКол-во частей: 1Статус: законченОписание:Ксенофилия. Жуки. Из жизни животных... Не знаю какие ставить жанры. Это просто зарисовка "___"Посвящение:Сашеньке :)))





	

У Роо начался брачный период течки. Агг и Кыг нетерпеливо дергали усиками, прислушиваясь, как младший муж ковыряется в погребе и чистит старое гнездо от пыли, собираясь сделать новую кладку. Еще утром старшие загнали Роо своими приставаниями на нижние этажи и теперь удрученно ждали, когда тот соизволит открыть и допустить их до сладенького.

Когда затворка погреба отодвинулась и на поверхности показалась взлохмаченная и недовольная голова младшего мужа, Агг и Кыг, покорно выкручивая ручки, подползли к любимому. Нужно было выпросить позволения, нужно было задобрить драгоценного производителя, и альфы с нетерпеливой дрожью протянули ему свои подарки: цветные камушки, которые под тусклым светом приятно переливались в лапках мужей. Роо с довольной улыбкой сгреб камушки в кармашек и легким кивком головы пригласил их спуститься в чистенькое и уютное гнездышко.

Сейчас тут всё пропахло готовым к сношению омегой: тряпочки и покрывало, что Роо заботливо натер своими выделениями, вызывали безудержное желание засунуть в гнездо голову и покататься по смятым обрывкам старой одежды и белья. Агг даже смог усмотреть в этой куче свой любимый комплектик и втихаря засунул пару обрывков в заначку – может в будущем удастся незаметно от Кыга задаром нюхать притягательный запах Роо, а не получать от него скалкой по носу за попытку засунуть сей нос ему в промежность.

Пока Агг возился и ерзал по гнезду, Кыг уже вовсю щеголял перед Роо, показывая омеге свое достоинство, надеясь, что младший муж подпустит его первым. Агг понял, что отстал, и, отталкивая соперника бедрами, стал тоже выказываться перед омегой, который самодовольно поглаживал себя и посматривал на обретенные камушки. Драгоценные минуты сладостного денечка, приходящего всего раз в год, когда Роо был согласен подпускать к себе мужей, утекали в сопернических тычках и пинках, а младший муж все не делал выбор и не позволял себя трогать.

Кыг, поняв, что Роо самостоятельно не решится, стал ожесточеннее пинать и толкать Агга. Толчки переросли в поколачивание, и вскоре Агг с порванной губой отполз в сторону, позволяя Кыгу быть первым. Роо, все еще поглаживая себя, растянулся в гнездышке, раздвинув ноги и призывно похлопывая себя по бедрам коротким хвостом. Муж довольно заурчал, прижался ртом к источающему горький аромат желания анусу и стал покачивать усиками, показывая свое восхищение и радость от вседозволенности. Агг недолго скулил брошенным, и, пока Кыг был увлечен теплым входом, подполз поближе, просто чтобы понюхать и потрогать. Ведь потрогать никто ему не помешает.

Приоткрыв кожаные складки на запястьях и предплечьях, Агг выпустил мягкие интимные тычинки с чувствительными кончиками, и чуть щекоча пышущую феромонами кожу омеги, стал ощупывать его, закатывая глаза от удовольствия и обтираясь о его бедро заострившимся пенисом.

Кыг, нацеловавшись, поворчал немного на Агга и устроился на Роо поудобнее. Ощупав вход пальцами и, убедившись, что за прошлый год тот никуда не делся, альфа запихнул внутрь пенис и лег на Роо, тихонько постанывая и ожидая, когда семя заполнит его яйцеклад. Агг нетерпеливо дергал усиками, пошлепывал Кыга по ягодицам, требуя поторопиться и освободить место, но, не дождавшись никакой реакции, подвинул второго мужа и затолкал свой пенис в Роо, набившись ему в компанию.

Роо тяжело и устало вздохнул, показывая, как все это ему уже надоело и вообще пора подавать ужин, и Кыг стал шевелиться, пыхтя на наглого Агга и стараясь забраться глубже, чем второй самец. Но пределы желания ограничивались возможностями, и как Кыг не старался, Агг спустил первым, заполняя яйцеклад своим семенем.

Роо тут же выгнулся, поворачиваясь на живот и отпихивая от себя чуть не рыдающего Кыга и засыпающего от счастья Агга. Младший муж закутался в покрывало и удовлетворенно и сытно зевнул. Теперь ему предстояло несколько месяцев приятной полудремы, пока мужья будут бегать вокруг, заботясь, снабжая едой и убирая за ним. Когда же яйца будут отложены, омега выберется на волю и снова уйдет в загулы, растрачивая камушки. А о потомстве пусть заботятся отцы. В конце концов, Роо же доставляет им удовольствие…

* * *

 

Очередь на прием в министерство планирования семьи протянулась до первого этажа. Роо недовольно щурился и дергал себя за усики, пытаясь придумать причину, как пробраться туда поскорее. Жадность всегда была самым сильным его чувством, и сейчас, несмотря на жуткий зной и сухой ветер, Роо решил все-таки постоять в очереди, а не платить за вход дополнительную таксу.

Две недели назад все снесенные яйца вылупились, и их семейство стало радостными обладателями шести личинок. Шестеро детей при наличии одного отца могли стать поводом для получения пособия. А Роо мечтал о лишних камушках и красивых безделушках, которые можно будет купить на эти камушки.

Все шесть личинок были детьми одного родителя, и Роо был расстроен, что согласился на брак со вторым самцом. Конечно, Кыг военный, хорошо зарабатывает, редко бывает дома (не докучает приставаниями), и вообще ведет себя ласково и щедро. Но сейчас Роо мечтал бы избавиться от второго мужа и стать счастливым обладателем статуса «многодетный о-папа». Он и так многодетный, только при двух мужьях можно было бы и побольше нарожать.

Роо скривился: тратить свою молодость и прекрасное тело на высиживание яиц ему больше не хотелось. Дружки звали переехать в огромный улей на соседней планете, и Роо надеялся, что полученные за детей средства обеспечат безбедное будущее.

Очередь продвигалась медленно, и омега нервно поглядывал на часы, пытаясь вспомнить, когда кормить новорожденных личинок, и не сдохнут ли детишки от голода. Мрачные мысли смешивались с жарким солнцем, запахом пота стоящих рядом персон и порхающими вокруг улыбающимися омежками. Наверняка они получили свои денежки, и теперь устремились их потратить. Роо грустно закусил губу и запустил руку в карман, перебирая монетки. Может все же стоило заплатить за вход?

Два часа пыток и вот он – долгожданный номерок на вход к консультанту. Сейчас былая уверенность в себе поутихла, и омега недовольно мялся у входа, надеясь, что его не выгонят сразу взашей. Двери гостеприимно раскрылись, приглашая молодого папашу в приемную, и Роо медленно прошел к большому столу. Опустившись на кресло, омега заинтересованно скользнул взглядом по крепкой фигуре сидящего напротив самца. Крупные руки с огромными ладонями, густо покрытые темным волосом вызывали какие-то странные пошлые фантазии и желание сделать что-то совершенно ему несвойственное.

Роо натянуто улыбнулся и погладил лапками усики, пошло раздвигая их в стороны. Самец напрягся, довольно оглядывая плотоядным взглядом очередного посетителя, и с наглой улыбкой победителя вопросил, что Роо желает.

Омега выложил на стол бумаги и, продолжая делать невербальные знаки самцу, попытался уговорить того на исключение. Совсем небольшое – просто закрыть глаза на существование второго мужчины в семье. Разве это так много?

Взамен Роо, стесняясь своих собственных желаний, позволил погладить себя по руке выпущенными из запястья интимными тычинками. Консультант без зазрения совести заигрывал и Роо, ласково улыбаясь, принял от волосатого самца его номер телефона.

Только на выходе из помещения Роо со злостью разорвал визитку – консультант ответил ему отказом, и денег Роо не видать, как своих жвалок. Спускаясь по длинной лестнице, по которой все еще тянулась бесконечная очередь, омега замер рядом с агитационным плакатом и с восторгом открыл рот – вот же его шанс заработать. Военное ведомство предлагало крупную сумму за передачу молоденьких личинок им на воспитание. Солдаты всегда нужны, всегда востребованы и особенно полезны, если у них нет связей с их родителями.

Не задумываясь, Роо выскочил из здания и подбежал к дожидающемуся его Аггу. Альфа приветственно потянул к нему лапки, но Роо отмахнулся и рванул на муже плотную рубашку, открывая палящему солнцу впалое пузо, на котором удобно устроились шесть крошечных личинок.

— Дай мне! — рыкнул омега, когда Агг попытался запахнуть рубашку и закрыть тонкую шкурку детишек от яркого света.

Самец подчинился, и Роо с удовольствием оторвал присосавшуюся личинку от своего мужа. Прижав детеныша к груди под своей одеждой, он вбежал в здание. Личинка заурчала и присосалась к выпирающему соску, начиная жадно глотать питательную массу. Роо ненадолго задержался, прижимая к себе прохладное тельце и прислушиваясь к доверчивому урчанию. Но потом поспешил в отдел военного ведомства. Благо, очереди туда не было. А дотацию за шестого ребенка ему все равно бы не дали.

* * *

 

Кыг часто был грустный. Роо снова родил и снова не от него. И, кажется, омегу увлек процесс раздачи своих детей, хотя потом он долго переживал и плакал. Зато, после, успокоившись, соглашался делать себе новых. В этом году Кыг надеялся, что Агг все же будет благосклонен и позволит оставить свое семя в лоне любимого младшего мужа.

Приближалось время нового брачного периода, а Кыга направляли на войну. Он боялся, что не успеет провести священное время течки со своим младшим. И казалось, что никого, кроме Кыга это не беспокоило. Альфа печально вздохнул и грустно опустил усики.

Роо недовольно бросил взгляд на мужа и обиженно скрутил губки трубочкой – ему не нравилось, когда Кыг грустил. Омега ждал от него подарков и улыбок, и то, что альфа позволял себе апатичное настроение, его нервировало.

— В этом году разыграем ваше право на меня! — твердо заявил омега. — И я хочу, чтобы все было быстро и тихо. Никаких лишних телодвижений!

— Два года подряд был Агг, — в надежде на свой шанс сказал Кыг.

— И что? У него хорошее семя, приплод большой и я хорошо заработал! Хочу еще больше яиц в этом году получить. Ты, Кыг, можешь подарить мне много яиц?

Самец поморщился. Откуда ему было знать, какой от него будет приплод, если Роо до себя ни разу не допустил? Может, только сразу после свадьбы дал полизать мягкие яички между ног. Да пару раз после родов был не против, что альфы его гладят и нежат интимными тычинками. Но в остальном Роо был недотрогой: скрупулезно рассчитывал каждое прикосновение и требовал платы за свою милость. А еще заигрывал с другими. Но разве Кыг мог что-то сделать по этому поводу?

— Будете драться! — твердо заявил омега после недолгих раздумий.

Кыг опустил голову и исподлобья глянул на соперника. Агг был крупнее и волосатее; конечно, рожать от такого было приятнее. Но в мелких стычках Кыг всегда выходил победителем – он знал, как драться. Агг тоже опустил голову, угрожающе зашевелил усиками и принял боевую позу. Роо от радости захлопал в ладошки и задергал лапками – омега любил веселье и представления, которые устраивали ему ревнивые мужья.

Отодвинув стол в сторону, Кыг набросился на второго самца. Агг стучал кулаками по спине и пытался укусить противника жвалками. Кыг же сжимал его торс и, мотая из стороны в сторону, стучал его головой по стене. Голова Агга оказалась крепче, и Роо ворчливо заверещал, когда Кыг пробил вторым супругом дыру в стене.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Агг тут же перехватил инициативу, вырвался из захвата и придавил Кыга к полу, сжав жвалки на шее. Противник побежден и радостный Роо позволил погладить себя по ножке. Омега вскоре пойдет обустраивать гнездо и позовет туда Агга, Кыгу же останется только принюхиваться и наслаждаться ароматами любви. В который раз.

Агг самодовольно вытащил член и показал Кыгу чем он действительно лучше – несколько раз дернув себя, самец испачкал побежденного противника своим семенем и, желая привлечь внимание Роо, помахал пенисом у омеги перед носом. Омега задумчиво оценил достоинство, погладил его пальцами и, сморщившись, отвернулся – Роо любил делать вид, что ему не нравится его альфа. Но довольная улыбка все равно не укрылась от глаз Агга и он толкнул пяткой поднимающегося соперника.

Через пару месяцев Кыг уехал на войну. Он больше не вернулся. Роо с сожалением гладил свой огромный живот и думал, что нужно было уступить Кыгу. Ведь сиротам военного выплачивали дополнительные дотации...


End file.
